Sokka, Gotta Love Him
by MaryendyS iD
Summary: This is a story on Sokka's funny quotes, weird things he does, and his girl problems. He's a funny guy.
1. Book 1: Water

Sokka, Gotta Love Him

Chapter 1: Book 1: Water

* * *

Mary: This is a story that Sydney and I brain stormed on and I found the quotes on the show. Both of us love Sokka and his sense of humor. The next chapters will be on Book 2 and 3.

Episode 1:  
Sokka: Why is it that every time you play with "magic water" I get soaked?  
Katara: It's not "magic", its Water bending and it's—  
Sokka: Yeah, yeah, an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself.

Sokka: Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish Katara.  
Katara: You mean I did that?  
Sokka: Yeah, congratulations.

Sokka: What is that thing?  
Aang: This is Appa, my flying bison.  
Sokka: And this is Katara, my flying sister.

Sokka: Giant light beams, flying bison, air benders, I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home, where stuff makes sense.

_(Sokka sarcastically)_  
Sokka: Wow that was truly amazing.

Sokka: You know, last time I checked, HUMANS CAN'T FLY.

Sokka: Great, you're an Air bender, Katara's a Water bender, and together you can waste time all day long.

Sokka: Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a Fire bender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. Because without courage, how can we call ourselves men?  
_(Pause)_  
Young Boy: I gotta pee.  
Sokka: Listen, until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe! And that means no potty breaks!  
Young Boy: But I really gotta go!  
Sokka: okay, who else has to go?  
_(Everyone raises their hands)_  
_(Sokka slaps his forehead)_

Episode: 2  
Sokka: Fun? We can't fight Fire benders with fun!

Sokka: Alright! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!  
Young Boy: But I gotta—  
Sokka: And no potty breaks!

_(Vibrations cause Sokka's tower to collapse)_  
Sokka: Oh man!  
_(Fire Nation ship comes out of the fog)_  
Sokka: Oh… man.

Aang: Hey Katara. Hey Sokka  
Sokka: _(Deadpans)_ Hi… Aang. Thanks for coming.

Katara: We have to go after that ship Sokka. Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him.  
Sokka: Katara I—  
Katara: Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we can't help him no one will. I know you don't like him, but we owe him—  
Sokka: Katara! Are you going to talk all day or are you coming with me?

Sokka: Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend.  
Katara: He's not my—  
Sokka: Whatever.

Gran-Gran: And you my brave warrior — be nice to your sister.  
Sokka: Yeah, okay Gran.

Katara: There's no way we're going to catch a warship with a canoe.  
_(Appa growls and appears from over the hill)_  
Katara: Appa!  
Sokka: You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?

Sokka: Go, fly, soar.  
Katara: Please Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help.  
Sokka: Up, ascend, elevate.  
Katara: Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do Appa. Come on, don't you want to save Aang?  
Sokka: What was it that kid said? Yee haw? Wahoo? Yip yip?  
_(Appa finally flies)_  
Katara: You did it Sokka!  
Sokka: He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—  
_(Sokka looks at a smug Katara)_  
Sokka: I mean, big deal he's flying.

Katara: Did you see what he just did?  
Sokka: Now that was some waterbending.

Aang: Hey Katara, hey Sokka, Thanks for coming.  
Sokka: Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory.

Sokka: Ha, that's from the Water Tribe!

Katara: Hurry up Sokka!  
Sokka: Just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic!

Katara: And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some Firebender heads on the way.  
Sokka: I'd like that. I'd really like that.

Episode: 3  
Sokka: Sleep now, temple later.

Sokka: Hey stomach, be quiet alright. I'm trying to find us some food.

Sokka: Hey, who ate all my blubber seal jerky?  
Aang: Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry.  
Sokka: You what? Oh, no wonder the flame smelled so good.

Sokka: So where do I get something to eat?  
Katara: You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Airbender temple and all you can think about is food?  
Sokka: I'm just a simple guy with simple needs.

Aang: Aang — seven. Sokka — zero.  
Sokka: Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt.

Aang: Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing.  
Sokka: And, whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats.  
_(Sokka tries to open it to no avail)_  
Sokka: I don't suppose you have a key?

Sokka: Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?

Katara: There's no writing. How'd you know his name?  
Aang: I'm not sure. I just know it somehow.  
Sokka: You just couldn't get any weirder.

Sokka: Firebender. Nobody make a sound.  
Katara: You're making a sound!  
Sokka: Shhh!

Aang: Lemur!  
Sokka: Dinner.  
Aang: Don't listen to him, you're going to be my new pet.  
Sokka: Not if I get him first!  
_(Momo runs away as Aang and Sokka give chase)_  
Aang: Wait, come back!  
Sokka: I want to eat you!

Sokka: Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?  
_(Sokka finds Aang mourning)_  
Sokka: Hey Aang, I really wasn't going to eat the lemur.  
_(Sokka sees the skeleton of monk Gyatso)_  
Sokka: Oh man. Come on Aang, everything will be alright. Let's get out of here.

Katara: What happened?!  
Sokka: He found out Firebenders killed Gyatso.  
Katara: Oh no! It's his Avatar spirit. He must of triggered it. I'm going to try and calm him down.  
Sokka: Well, do it! Before he blows us off the mountain!

Sokka: Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise.

_(Momo brings Sokka fruits)_  
Aang: Looks like you made a new friend Sokka.  
Sokka: Can't talk, must eat.

Episode: 4  
Sokka: You have no idea where you're going do you?  
Aang: Well… I know it's near water.  
Sokka: _(Sarcastically)_ I guess getting close then.

Sokka: Stop bugging her airhead, you need to give girls their space when they're doing their sewing.  
Katara: What does me being a girl has to do with sewing?  
Sokka: Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants than guys. And guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things.  
Katara: _(Sarcastically)_ All done with your pants. And look what a great job I did.  
Sokka: Wait, I was just kidding. I can't wear these. Katara please!

Sokka: Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a 10–ton magical monster.

Katara: What was that thing?  
Aang: I don't know.  
Sokka: Well, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road.  
_(Aang, Katara, and Sokka are ambushed. A fight ensues with the three getting caught)_  
Aang: Ooph.  
Katara: Ooph.  
Sokka: Ooph.  
Sokka: Or we could stay a while.

Village Elder: You three have some explaining to do.  
Suki: And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back into the water with the Unagi.  
Sokka: Show yourselves cowards!  
_(Sokka's blindfold is removed)_  
Sokka: Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?  
Suki: There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?  
Sokka: Wait a second, there's no way a bunch of girls took us down.  
Suki: A bunch of girls huh? The Unagi's going to eat well tonight.  
Katara: No, don't hurt him. He didn't mean it, my brother's just an idiot sometimes.

Aang: Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!  
Sokka: Not hungry.  
Aang: But you're always hungry.  
Katara: He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday.  
Sokka: They snuck up on me!  
Katara: Right… and then they kicked your butt.  
Sokka: Sneak attacks don't count! _(Grumbling)_ Tie me up with ropes, I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls, who do they think they are anyway? Mmm, this is tasty.

Sokka: Sorry ladies, didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout.  
Suki: Well, you're in the right place.

Suki: Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar.  
Sokka: It's alright. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are just a bunch of girls I'll make an exception.  
Suki: _(Glibly)_ I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance.  
Sokka: True, but don't feel bad after all I'm the best warrior in my village.  
Suki: _(Glibly)_ Wow, best warrior huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration.  
Sokka: Oh? Well, I mean… I—  
Suki: Come on girls. Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?  
_(The girls giggle)_  
Sokka: Well, if that's what you want I'd be happy to.

Sokka: Alright, you stand over there. Now, this may be a little tough, but try to block me.  
_(Sokka attacks and is easily blocked by Suki)_  
Sokka: Ow!  
_(Sokka staggers back)_  
Sokka: Uh huh, good. Of course, I was going easy on you.  
Suki: Of course.  
Sokka: Let's see… if you can handle this!  
_(Sokka gets tripped up by Suki)_  
Sokka: Ooph!  
_(Sokka gets back up)_  
Sokka: That does it!  
_(Sokka fights with Suki and gets soundly beaten)_  
Suki: Anything else you want to teach us?

Sokka: Uh… hey, Suki.  
Suki: Hoping for another dance lesson?  
Sokka: No, I— well— let me explain.  
Suki: Spit it out! What do you want?  
_(Sokka kneels before Suki)_  
Sokka: I would be honored if you would teach me.  
Suki: Even if I'm a girl?  
Sokka: I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was… wrong.  
Suki: We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys.  
Sokka: Please make an exception, I won't let you down.  
Suki: Alright, you'll have to follow all of our traditions.  
Sokka: Of course.  
Suki: And I mean, all of them.

Sokka: Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little… girly.

Suki: It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. The silk threads symbolize the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor in the warrior's heart.  
Sokka: Bravery and honor.  
Aang: Hey Sokka, nice dress.

Suki: You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good.  
Sokka: I think I'm starting to get it.  
_(Sokka attempts to perform the technique, but fails)_  
Suki: It's not about strength. Our technique is about using our opponent's force against them. Loosen up. Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. Wait for an opening and then—  
_(Sokka successfuly counterattacks Suki)_  
Sokka: Hmmm.  
Suki: I fell down on purpose to make you feel better!  
Sokka: I got you! Admit I got you!  
_(Suki grabs Sokka's finger and bends it painfully)_  
Suki: Ha ha, okay. It was a lucky shot. Let's see if you can do it again.

Village Elder: Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly!  
Sokka: Hey! I'm not a— ah, whatever!

Sokka: I guess training's over.

Suki: There's no time to say goodbye.  
Sokka: Well, what about, "I'm sorry"?  
Suki: For what?  
Sokka: I treated you like a girl when I should of treated you like a warrior.  
Suki: I am a warrior.  
_(Suki kisses Sokka)_  
Suki: But I'm a girl too.

Episode: 5  
Katara: Wow, we don't have cities like this in the South Pole.  
Sokka: They have buildings here that don't melt.

Aang: This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down.  
Sokka: _(Sarcastically)_ Great, so they get their mail on time.  
Aang: They do get their mail on time.

Sokka: We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts.

Sokka: If you think we're going to fit through there you're crazier than that king.

Aang: How am I suppose to know his name?  
Katara: Think about the challenges. Maybe it's some kind of riddle.  
Sokka: I got it!  
Aang: Yeah?  
Sokka: He's an Earthbender right? Rocky!  
_(Pause)_  
Sokka: You know, because of all the rocks.  
Katara: We're going to keep trying, but that is a good back-up.

Episode: 6  
Aang: Great, you're back! What's for dinner?  
Sokka: We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval-shaped nuts and some rock-shaped nuts that just might be rocks.  
_(Pause)_  
Sokka: Dig in.

Katara: An Earthbender!  
Aang: Let's go meet him!  
Sokka: He looks dangerous so we better approach cautiously.  
Katara: Hello there! I'm Katara! What's your name?

Aang: Hey, that guy has gotta be running somewhere! Maybe we're near a village. And I bet that village has a market.  
Katara: Which means no nuts for dinner!  
Sokka: Hey, I worked hard to get those nuts.  
_(Momo makes a remark)_  
Sokka: Yeah, I hate them too.

Sokka: Everyone should get some sleep, we're leaving at dawn.  
Katara: Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?  
Sokka: Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here Aang will be eating fireballs for breakfast. Goodnight.  
Katara: I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts.  
Sokka: Goodnight!

Sokka: _(With mock indignation)_ Get out of my way pipsqueak!  
Katara: _(With mock indignation)_ How dare you call me pipsqueakyou giant-eared cretin!  
Sokka: What did you call me?!  
Katara: A giant-eared cretin! Look at those things! Do herds of animals use them for shade?  
Sokka: You better back off! _(Whispering to Katara)_ Seriously, back off.  
Katara: I will not back off! I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!  
Sokka: That's it! You're going down!  
Katara: I'll show you whose boss… Earthbending-style!

Fire Nation Soldier: That lemur! He's Earthbending!  
Sokka: No, you idiot it's the girl.  
Fire Nation Soldier: Oh, of course.

Sokka: Momo, you have some big ears.

Episode: 7  
Katara: Those clouds looks so soft don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big soft cottony heap.  
Sokka: Maybe you should give it a try.  
Katara: You're hilarious.  
Aang: I'll try it! Hahahaha…  
_(Aang returns soaked)_  
Aang: Turns out clouds are made of water.

Katara: Hey, what is that?  
Sokka: It's like a scar.  
Sokka: Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere.  
Katara: Aang, are you okay?  
Sokka: Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for—  
Katara: Shhh!  
Sokka: What? I'm not allowed to be angry?

Sokka: Hey Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?  
Aang: No.  
_(Katara hits Aang with a nut)_  
Aang: Ow! Hey, how is that cheering me up?  
Sokka: Haha, cheered me up.  
_(Katara hits Sokka)_  
Sokka: Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that.

Sokka: This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up.  
Village Elder: If anyone can save us, he can.  
Sokka: He still shouldn't have to face this alone.

Village Elder: The Avatar's methods are… unusual.  
Sokka: It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying. Maybe we should go help him.  
Village Elder: No. Only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai.  
Katara: Aang will figure out the right thing to do.

Sokka: That's it! He needs help.  
Katara: Sokka, wait!  
Village Elder: It's not safe!  
Sokka: Hei-Bai! Over here!  
Aang: Sokka, go back!  
Sokka: We'll fight him together Aang.  
Aang: I don't want to fight him unless I—  
Katara: Sokka!

Katara: Sokka!  
Sokka: What happened?  
Katara: You were trapped in the spirit world for twenty-four hours. How are you feeling?  
Sokka: Like I seriously need to use the bathroom.

Village Elder: Thank you Avatar. If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done.  
Sokka: You could give us some supplies. And some money.  
Katara: Sokka!  
Sokka: What? We need stuff.

Aang: And there's something else.  
Sokka: What is it?  
Aang: I need to talk to Roku and I think I found a way to contact his spirit.  
Katara: That's great!  
Sokka: Creepy, but great.

Episode: 8  
Aang: Let's go Appa! Come on! Look I'm sorry, but Sokka and Katara aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!  
Sokka: I think his big butt is trying to tell you something.  
Katara: Please don't go Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I.

Katara: We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation Aang.  
Sokka: At least, not without your friends. We've got your back.

Aang: If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way.  
Katara: There's no time!  
Aang: This is exactly why I didn't want you to come! It's too dangerous!  
Katara: And that's exactly why we're here.  
Sokka: Let's run this blockade!  
Aang: Appa! Yip yip!

Aang: We made it!  
Sokka: We got into the Fire Nation. Great.

Katara: Oh… you must be tired.  
Sokka: No! I'm good, refreshed and ready to fight some Firebenders!  
Katara: I was talking to Appa.  
Sokka: Well— I was talking to Momo.

Aang: If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?  
Shyu: Things have changed. In the past the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came.  
Aang: They were waiting for me.  
Sokka: Hey don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late.

Shyu: No!  
Aang: Shyu, what's wrong?  
Shyu: The sanctuary doors! They're closed.  
Katara: Can't you just open them with Firebending? Like you opened that other door?  
Shyu: No, only a fully-realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the sages must open this door together with five simultaneous fire blasts.  
Sokka: Five fire blasts, huh? I think I can help you out.

Sokka: This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing. Shyu lights the oil-soaked twine and — tada — fake Firebending.  
Katara: You've really outdone yourself this time Sokka.  
Shyu: This might actually work.

Sokka: I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any Firebending I've seen.  
Katara: Sokka, you're a genius!  
Aang: Wait. How is Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work.  
Sokka: Come on Aang, let her dream.  
Katara: You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work. But it looks like it did.  
Aang: Did the definition of genius change in the last hundred years?

Fire Sage: When those doors open unleash all your firepower!  
Katara: How is Aang going to make it out of this?  
Sokka: How are we going to make it out of this?

Episode: 9  
Sokka: Would you sit down? If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off. What's bugging you anyway?  
Aang: It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm suppose to master all four elements before that comet arrives!  
Sokka: Well, let's see. You've pretty much mastered Air bending and that only took you 112 years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer.

Aang: I haven't even started Water bending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I going to do?  
Katara: Calm down, it's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know.  
Aang: You'd do that?  
Katara: We'd need to find a good source of water first.  
Sokka: Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in.  
_(Aang, Katara, and Sokka are in front of a huge waterfall)_  
Sokka: Nice puddle.

Sokka: Great. So what am I suppose to do?  
Aang: You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes.  
Sokka: So while you guys are playing in the water, I'm suppose to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?  
Aang: Mud and bugs!  
Sokka: Okay.

Aang: So…… like this?  
Sokka: Aaaang!

Aang: Looks like I got the hang of that move. What else you got?  
Katara: That's enough practicing for today.  
Sokka: Yeah, I'll say! You just practiced our supplies down the river.  
Aang: Uh, sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff.  
Sokka: My life was hard enough when you were just an Airbender.

Sokka: We got exactly three copper pieces left from the money King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely.  
Aang: Make that two copper pieces Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle.  
_(Aang blows the whistle which is silent)_  
Sokka: It doesn't even work. See? Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk.  
Katara: No offense Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on.

Sokka: Wait a minute. Sea-loving traders with suspiciously acquired merchandise? And pet reptile birds? You guys are pirates!  
Pirate: We prefer to think of ourselves as high-risk traders.

Aang: What was that all about Katara?  
Sokka: Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection.

Katara: Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a Waterbender!  
Sokka: It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid fancy splashes.  
Katara: These are real Water bending forms! You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn Water bending.  
Sokka: Whatever.

Katara: The Single Water Whip. Looks doable.  
_(Katara tries to do the move but fails)_  
Katara: What's so funny?  
Sokka: I'm sorry, but you deserved that. You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself.

Sokka: What about Momo? He's the real victim here.  
Katara: I'm sorry Momo.  
Sokka: And what about me? There was that time you—  
Katara: No more apologies!

Sokka: Where did she go? I don't believe it.  
Aang: What's wrong?  
Sokka: She took the scroll! She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us in deep— ahhh!

Sokka: Oh what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?

Zuko: Give me the boy.  
Pirate Captain: You give us the scroll.  
Sokka: You're really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?  
Zuko: Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!  
Pirate Captain: Your friend is the Avatar?  
Sokka: Sure is. And I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll.  
Zuko: Shut your mouth you Water Tribe peasant!  
Aang: Yeah, Sokka. You really should shut your mouth.  
Sokka: I'm just saying. It's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life.  
Pirate Captain: Keep the scroll. We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid.  
Zuko: You'll regret breaking a deal with me.

Sokka: Aang, are you there?  
Aang: I'm over here! Follow my voice!  
Sokka: Where? I can't find you!  
Aang: I'm right here!  
_(Aang clears the smoke and everyone looks at him. He quickly draws the smoke back in)_  
Aang: Uh, never mind. I'll find you!

Aang: Sokka, can't you make it go any faster?  
Sokka: I don't know how! This thing wasn't made by the Water Tribe.

Aang: Hey! You did the water whip!  
Katara: I couldn't have done it without your help!  
Sokka: Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out?!

Sokka: Have you lost your mind? This is no time for flute practice!

Katara: Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at Water bending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry.  
Aang: That's okay Katara.  
Katara: Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway.  
Sokka: Is that really how you feel?  
Katara: The scroll!  
Sokka: First, what did you learn?  
Katara: Stealing is wrong… unless it's from pirates.

Episode: 10  
Sokka: These are Fire Nation traps. You can tell from the metalwork. We better pack up camp and get moving.  
_(The group begins to pack up their belongings)_  
Sokka: Uh uh, no flying this time.  
Aang: What? Why wouldn't we fly?  
Sokka: Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable.  
Katara: What? Appa's not too noticeable.  
Sokka: He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head! It's kinda hard to miss him!  
Aang: Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow.

Sokka: I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk.  
Katara: Who made you boss?  
Sokka: I'm not the boss, I'm the leader.  
Katara: _(Snickers)_ You're the leader? But your voice still cracks!  
Sokka: _(Voice cracking)_ I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior. _(Voice deepens)_ So, I'm the leader!

Katara: Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl.  
Sokka: I've kissed a girl! You just haven't met her.  
Katara: Who? Gran Gran? I've met Gran Gran.  
Sokka: No, besides Gran Gran.

Katara: If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar.  
Sokka: Are you kidding? He's just a goofy kid.  
Aang: He's right.

Sokka: Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and the leader has to trust his instincts.  
Katara: Okay. We'll try it your way oh wise leader.  
Aang: Who knows? Walking might be fun.  
_(After some walking)_  
Aang: Walking stinks! How did people go anywhere without a flying bison?

Katara: I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything.  
Sokka: Ha ha, very funny.  
Aang: I'm tired of carrying this pack.  
Katara: You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts!  
Aang: That's a great idea! Hey, Sokka's instincts? Would you mind—  
Sokka: Okay okay, I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the Fire… Nation…  
_(The group stumbles upon a Fire Nation camp)_  
Sokka: Run!!!

Sokka: If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you.  
Katara: What are you doing?  
Sokka: Bluffing.  
Fire Nation Soldier: You? Promise not to hurt us?  
_(The Fire Nation Soldier gets knocked out)_  
Aang: Nice work Sokka! How'd you do that?  
Sokka: Uh, instinct?

Aang: You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!  
Sokka: Army?! Phhh, there were only like twenty guys!

Jet: We're here.  
Sokka: Where? There's nothing here.  
Jet: Hold this.  
Sokka: Why? What's this do? _(Grabs rope)_ Whoa!

Jet: One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town.  
Katara: That's so brave.  
Sokka: Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a treehouse.

Jet: So I might know a way you and Aang could help in our struggle.  
Sokka: Unfortunately we have to leave tonight.  
Jet: Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow.  
Sokka: What mission?

Jet: What are you doing?  
Sokka: Shh. It amplifies vibrations.  
Jet: Good trick.

Sokka: Nothing yet. Wait! Yes, someone's approaching.  
Jet: How many?  
Sokka: I think there's just one.  
Jet: Good work Sokka. Ready your weapon.  
Sokka: Wait! False alarm, he's just an old man.  
Jet: What are you doing in our woods you leech?

Old Man: Please sir, I'm just a traveler.  
Jet: Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?  
Old Man: No, please let me go. Have mercy.  
Jet: Does the Fire Nation let people go?! Does the Fire Nation have mercy?!  
Sokka: Jet, he's just an old man!  
Jet: He's Fire Nation! Search him!  
Sokka: But he's not hurting anyone!  
Jet: Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother! Remember why you fight!  
Smellerbee: We got his stuff Jet.  
Sokka: This doesn't feel right.  
Jet: It's what has to be done. Now let's get out of here. Come on Sokka.

Katara: Hey Sokka. Is Jet back?  
Sokka: Yeah, he's back. But we're leaving.  
Aang: What?  
Katara: But I made him this hat.  
Sokka: Your boyfriend Jet's a thug.  
Katara: What?! No, he's not.  
Sokka: He's messed up Katara.  
Aang: He's not messed up he's just got a different way of life. A really fun way of life.  
Sokka: He beat and robbed a harmless old man.  
Katara: I want to hear Jet's side of the story.

Jet: Sokka, you told them what happened, but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?  
Katara: No, he conveniently left that part out.  
Sokka: Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation he was a harmless civilian.

Jet: He was an assassin Sokka. See, there's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life Sokka.  
Katara: I knew there was an explanation.  
Sokka: I didn't see any knife.  
Jet: That's because he was concealing it.  
Katara: See Sokka. I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife.  
Sokka: There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things.

Katara: We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!  
Sokka: I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him.  
Katara: You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader.  
Sokka: Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instincts—  
Katara: Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on Aang.  
Aang: Sorry Sokka.

Jet: Sokka, I'm glad you decided to join us.  
Sokka: I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town.  
Jet: Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation.  
Sokka: They're people living there Jet, mothers and fathers and children!  
Jet: We can't win without making some sacrifices.  
Sokka: You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire.  
Jet: Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do.

Sokka: I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want.  
Jet: I was hoping you'd have an open mind. But I can see you made your choice. I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take him for a walk… a long walk.  
Sokka: You can't do this!  
Jet: Cheer up Sokka. We're going to win a great victory against the Fire Nation today.

Smellerbee: Come on, move along!  
Sokka: How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?  
Pipsqueak: Hey listen Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says and things always turn out okay.  
Sokka: If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn!  
Smellerbee: Hey!  
_(Sokka runs away with Smellerbee and Pipsqueak giving chase. They get caught in the Fire Nation traps)_  
Sokka: While you two are up there you might want to practice your knotwork.

Aang: Sokka didn't make it in time.  
Katara: All those people… Jet, you monster!  
Jet: This was a victory Katara, remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe.  
Sokka: It will be safe without you!  
Katara: Sokka!  
Sokka: I warned the villagers of your plan just in time.  
Jet: What?!  
Sokka: At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me and we got everyone out in time.  
_(The villagers are safely located on a hill. A doll floats down the river and a little girl goes to pick it up)_  
Little Girl: Misses Pretty!  
Jet: Sokka, you fool! We could have freed this valley!  
Sokka: Who would be free? Everyone would be dead.  
Jet: You traitor!  
Sokka: No Jet, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people.  
Jet: Katara, please… help me.  
Katara: Goodbye Jet.  
Sokka: Yip yip.

Aang: We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?  
Katara: Let me guess. Your instincts told you?  
Sokka: Hey, sometimes they're right.  
Aang: Um Sokka, you know we're going the wrong way, right?  
Sokka: And sometimes they're wrong.

Episode: 11  
Katara: Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp?  
Sokka: Right, got it.  
Katara: Sokka, you're suppose to put the tarp on top of the tent. You know, so we don't get rained on.  
Sokka: Ordinarily you'd be right. But seeing how it's the dry season you're not. Besides that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket.  
Katara: But what if it does rain?  
Sokka: But what if it doesn't? Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing.  
Katara: You're infuriating!  
Sokka: Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling is looking pretty sorry.  
Katara: Well, if you don't like my firewood then—  
_(Katara throws the kindling at Sokka)_  
Sokka: Fine by me! If you're not going to do your job then—  
_(Sokka pulls down the tent)_  
Aang: Okay, I got the grub if you guys got the… hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?  
Sokka: Why don't you ask Ms. Know-It-All, Queen of the Twigs.  
Katara: Oh yeah?! Well, you're Mr. Lazy Bum, King of the… Tent!  
Aang: Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems, actions will. Why don't you just switch jobs?  
Katara: Sounds good.  
Sokka: Whatever.  
Aang: See that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a day's work for the Avatar.

Aang: Here it is guys, the Great Divide.  
Katara: Wow, I could just stare it forever.  
Sokka: Okay, I've seen enough.  
Katara: How can you not be fascinated Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world.  
Sokka: Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air as we fly away.

Sokka: Calm down, we know you're next.

Sokka: Aang, this feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?  
Aang: To tell the truth… I'm not sure. But when have I ever been?  
Katara: He's the Avatar, Sokka. Making peace between people is his job.  
Sokka: His job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?

Sokka: We gotta help him!  
_(Sokka attacks and gets attacked himself)_  
Sokka: Okay, now you gotta help me!

Sokka: So you guys aren't going to put up your tarps?  
Zhang Leader: What for? It's the dry season.  
Sokka: Exactly!  
Zhang Leader: Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket.  
Sokka: Finally someone gets it.

Zhang Leader: Care for some meat?  
Sokka: Would I?  
Zhang Leader: I know what you must be thinking. We're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here.  
Sokka: Mmm hmm.  
Zhang Leader: The Gan Jin think so badly of us they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in.  
Sokka: Mmmm.

Zhang Leader: Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison. We Zhang's will never forget that injustice.  
Sokka: That's just terrible. You gonna finish that?

Aang: Katara, Sokka, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?  
Katara: I don't think so, Aang, the Zhang's really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin We and stole the sacred orb.  
Aang: What are you talking about?  
Sokka: Yeah Katara, what are you talking about? We Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin.  
Katara: Not punished enough if you ask me!  
Aang: Okay! Okay! I get it! Now I need your help. Let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall.

Katara: Sokka, wait! I don't care about this stupid feud! I just want us to get out of here alive.  
Sokka: Me too. I only took their side 'cause they fed me.

Sokka: That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin.  
Aang: You could call it luck. Or you could call it… lying!  
Sokka: What?!  
Aang: I made the whole thing up.  
Katara: You did not. _(Pause)_ That is so wrong.  
Aang: Now where's that custard tart? I'm starving!

Episode: 12  
Sokka: Huh? Uh… what's going on? Did we get captured again?  
Aang: It's nothing, I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep.  
Sokka: Don't have to tell me twice.

Katara: Are you all right, Aang?  
Aang: I'm okay.  
Katara: You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it?  
Aang: I think I just need some rest.  
Sokka: You guys want to hear about my dream?  
_(Silent pause)_  
Sokka: That's ok, I didn't wanna talk about it anyway.

Aang: Look at those clear skies, buddy! Should be some smooth flying.  
Katara: Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, cause we're out of food.  
Sokka: Guys, wait, this was in my dream, we shouldn't go to the market.  
Katara: What happened in your dream?  
Sokka: Food eats people! Also, Momo could talk. You said some very unkind things.

Sokka: Out of food and out of money. Now what are we supposed to do?  
Katara: You could get a job, smart guy.

Old Woman: We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm.  
Old Man: You're crazy! It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing. So quit you're nagging, woman.  
Aang: Maybe we should find some shelter?  
Sokka: Are you kidding?! Shelter from what?

Old Woman: My joints say there's going to be a storm. A bad one.  
Old Man: Well, it's your joints against my brain.  
Old Woman: Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, 'cause I ain't comin!  
Old Man: Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get. How do you like that?  
Sokka: I'll go.  
Old Man: You're hired!  
Sokka: What? You said "get a job" and he's paying double.  
Old Man: Double? Who told you that nonsense?

Aang: Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky.  
Sokka: I said I was gonna do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather.

Old Man: That's right! Keep flying!  
Katara: You're a horrible old man!  
Old Man: Eh.  
Katara: Appa, yip yip!  
Sokka: Hey, they left without saying goodbye!  
Old Man: You're friends ain't too polite, are they?  
Sokka: I know! This one time I was—  
Old Man: Yeah yeah, get below deck.

Sokka: I'm too young to die!  
Old Man: I'm not, but I still don't wanna.

Old Woman: Oh, you're alive! You owe this boy an apology.  
Aang: He doesn't have to apologize.  
Old Man: Mmm… uh… what if instead of an apology I give him a free fish and we call it even?  
Aang: Actually, I don't eat meat.  
Old Man: Fish ain't meat.  
Sokka: Seriously, you're still gonna pay me, right?

Episode: 13  
Katara: This should bring your fever down.  
Sokka: You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor.  
Katara: That's nice. I'll tell him.  
Sokka: Ha ha! Classic Appa.  
Aang: How's Sokka doing?  
Katara: Not so good. Being out in that storm really did a number on him.

Aang: Not you too!  
Katara: Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fine—  
_(Katara coughs)_  
Aang: That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him. He thinks he's an Earthbender!  
Sokka: Take that you rock!  
Aang: A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too. I'm going to find some medicine.

Aang: Uh, maybe it's safer if I go on foot. Keep an eye on them guys.  
Sokka: Ha ha! You guys are killing me!

Sokka: Katara… please… water…  
Katara: Listen carefully Momo, I need you to take this to the river and fill it with water. Got it?

Katara: How many times do I have to tell you Momo we need water. Wa—te— oh, forget it. Aang, please hurry.  
Sokka: Who's this "Aang" kid you keep talking about, Your Highness?

Sokka: Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?  
Aang: No… I don't think I did.  
Sokka: Mmmm… this is tasty. Mmm…  
_(The frogs thaw out and begin hopping around. Katara and Sokka start gagging)_

Episode: 14  
Sokka: He is taunting us! You are so going to be dinner! Hey, where's the fishing line?  
Aang: Oh, I didn't think you would need it.  
Sokka: Ah, it's all tangled!  
Aang: Not tangled, woven. I made you a necklace Katara. I thought since you lost your other one…  
Katara: Thanks Aang, I love it.  
Sokka: Great Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you could go into the jewelry—making business.  
Aang: I don't see why I can't do both.  
_(The fish reappears)_  
Sokka: Stop taunting me!

Episode: 15  
**Bato**: The sisters craft ointments and perfumes  
**Sokka**: Perfume, maybe we can dump some on Appa, because he stinks so mush. Am I right?  
**Bato**: You have your father's whits.

**Zuko**: Where is he, where is the Avatar?  
**Sokka**: We split up. He's long gone.  
**Zuko**: How stupid do you think I am?  
**Sokka**: Pretty stupid.

**Sokka**: I'm starting to get some feeling back.  
_(Wood falls on him)  
_**Sokka**: Ow!

Episode: 16  
**Katara**: We'll leave before we get into trouble.  
**Sokka**: Yah, because we always leave before we get into trouble

**Sokka**: Where can we get masks like that?  
**Merchant**: Get your genuine fire festival masks here.  
**Sokka**: That was surprisingly easy.

**Sokka**: What'd ya have?  
**Merchant**: Flaming Fire Flakes. Best in town.  
_(Sokka takes it and eats it)  
_**Sokka**: Hot, hot, hot, hot!!  
**Katara**: Flaming Fire Flakes. Hot.

**Jeong Jeong**: Look at your friend, is she talking, even that oath nose is concentrating on what hi is doing  
**Sokka**: Hey!

**Sokka**: Well than thanks for all the first aid over the years, like the when I fell in the grease brier bramble, and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb.  
**Aang**: Two?  
**Katara**: He tried to get the first hook out with another hook.

Episode: 17  
Storyteller: Jingle, jingle.  
_(Sokka searches for some money)_  
Sokka: Sorry.  
Storyteller: Cheapskates.

Katara: Do you think we'll really find Air benders?  
Sokka: You want me to be like you or totally honest?  
Katara: Are you saying I'm a liar?  
Sokka: I'm saying you're an optimist. Same thing basically.

Aang: Hey guys, look at this!  
Katara: Huh! They really are Air benders!  
Aang: No they're not.  
Sokka: What do you mean they're not? Those guys are flying!  
Aang: Gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move they're not Air bending. Those people have no spirit.

Sokka: We better find some solid ground before it finds us.

Sokka: Wow!  
Tao: Yeah, my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place. Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps some hot air outside to give us some lift when we're gliding.

Katara: Aang used to come here a long time ago. I think he's a little shocked at how it's… so different.  
Sokka: So better!

Sokka: Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same.  
The Mechanist: The candle will tell us. Watch.  
_(Sparks and bangs go off)_  
Sokka: You put spark powder inside the candle!  
The Mechanist: Four flashes. So it's exactly four hours past midday. Or as I call it, four o'candle.

Sokka: These lanterns are terrible. I can't see. Why would you want to use fireflies for light?  
The Mechanist: Hey, close that up! They'll get loose. Fireflies are a none—flammable light source.  
The Mechanist: Cover your nose and hold your breath.  
Sokka: Okay, so you brought me all the way down here to see an empty room.  
The Mechanist: Wrong.  
The Mechanist: It's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew myself and the whole place even more sky high. Thought my eyebrows would never grow back. Anyway, there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time we have gas leaks and they're nearly impossible to find.  
Sokka: So this place is an explosion waiting to happen?  
The Mechanist: Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell or touch.

The Mechanist: I said don't touch anything! Oh, don't worry. That experiment's old and that egg was just part of last week's lunch.  
Sokka: Ugh! Week—old egg smell!  
The Mechanist: Quick! Find that egg!

Sokka: How could something that's so small you can't even see it make such a big stink?!  
The Mechanist: That's the solution to our problem!  
Sokka: Yeah! If we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up…  
The Mechanist: The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs…  
Sokka: Then if there's a leak…  
The Mechanist: You smell rotten eggs! Then you just follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from…  
Sokka: And plug up the hole where the gas is escaping!  
Sokka and The Mechanist: You're a genius!

Sokka: You make weapons for the Fire Nation?!

Sokka: This is bad! Very bad!

The Mechanist: We finally got the war balloon working thanks to Sokka. This boy's a genius.  
Sokka: Thank you, you're a genius.  
The Mechanist: Thank you!

Sokka: See the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going. _(He demonstrates with a model that goes up and hits the ceiling.)_ You could put a hole in the top, but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?  
Katara: Ugh, if only we knew.

Sokka: A lid is actually the answer. If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon.  
Katara: Hmmm. That's actually pretty smart.  
Sokka: Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire and…  
The Mechanist: Stink! Never underestimate the power of stink.

Sokka: Hey, why aren't they shooting at us?  
The Mechanist: The insignia, they think we're on their side!  
Sokka: Then I guess they won't see this coming.  
The Mechanist: Bombs away!

Sokka: Oh no, that was the last one!  
The Mechanist: Wait a second. You smell that?  
Sokka: Rotten eggs! There! That's where the gas is escaping!  
The Mechanist: What are you doing? That's our fuel source!  
Sokka: It's the only bomb we've got!  
_(Large explosion)_  
Aang: Look! They're retreating!

Sokka: We're going down!  
Katara: No! Sokka, hold on!  
Sokka: Get ready!

Episode: 18  
Sokka: I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?  
Aang: _(Angrily)_ I have an idea. Why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us all to the North Pole?  
Sokka: I'd love to. Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for take—off.

Katara: Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight.  
Sokka: And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here.

Aang: There it is!  
Katara: The Northern Water Tribe.  
Sokka: We're finally here.

Katara: This place is beautiful.  
Sokka: Yeah… she is.

Sokka: Hi there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe.  
Yue: Very nice to meet you.  
Sokka: So, ah… so you're a princess, huh? You know, back in my tribe I'm kinda like a prince myself.  
Katara: Ha! Prince of what?  
Sokka: A lot of things! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here.  
Katara: My apologies, "Prince" Sokka.

Sokka: So it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking, maybe we could… do an activity together?  
Yue: Do an activity?  
_(Sokka — embarrassed — stuffs a bunch of food into his mouth)_  
Katara: Very smooth.

Sokka: Princess Yue! Good morning! Hey, how about that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure knows how to throw a party.  
Yue: I'm happy you enjoyed yourself.  
Sokka: Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left.  
_(Yue blushes)_  
Sokka: So, I'm still hoping we could still see more of each other.  
Yue: Do an activity you mean?  
Sokka: Yes! At a place… for some time.  
Yue: I'd love too. I'll meet you on that bridge tonight.  
Sokka: Great! I'll see you— ah!!!  
Yue: _(Giggling)_ Sorry.  
Sokka: That's okay. It was worth it. See you tonight.

Sokka: Hi Princess Yue. I made you something. I carved it myself.  
Yue: It's a bear.  
Sokka: Actually, it's supposed to be a fish. See, it has a fin.  
Yue: Oh. I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to come here.

Katara: How's warrior training going?  
_(Sokka kicks his bag)_  
Aang: That bad?  
Sokka: No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost.  
_(Sokka flops down on his sleeping bag)_  
Sokka: So how's Water bending training?  
Aang: Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl.  
Sokka: Why don't you just teach her Aang?  
Katara: Why didn't I think of that? At night you can teach me whatever moves you learned from Master Paku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn Water bending. Everyone's happy.  
Sokka: I'm not happy.  
Katara: But you're never happy. Come on Aang.

Katara: I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me!  
Aang: I'm sure she didn't mean that.  
Sokka: Yeah, I think she did.

Sokka: Are you crazy Katara? You're not going to win this fight!  
Katara: I know! I don't care.  
Aang: You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher.  
Katara: I'm not doing it for you. Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy.

Yue: What do you want from me?  
Sokka: Nothing. I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful and I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me.  
Yue: You don't understand.  
Sokka: No, no. See that's the thing. I think I do understand now. You're a princess and I'm… I'm just a Southern peasant.  
Yue: No, Sokka—  
Sokka: It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I'll see you around okay?  
_(Yue grabs Sokka and kisses him)_  
Sokka: Okay, now I'm really confused. Happy, but confused.  
Yue: I do like you… a lot. But we can't be together and not for the reason you think. It's because… I'm engaged. I'm sorry.

Episode: 19  
Yue: So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?  
Sokka: Are you kidding? I grew up in a block of ice, it's not exactly a cultural hub.  
Yue: Hahira…  
_(Yule's expression grows grim)_  
Yue: Sokka, this is wrong.  
Sokka: What's wrong? We're taking a walk!  
Yue: I'm engaged! It just feels…  
Sokka: I know what you need. You need to meet my good friend Appa.  
Yue: Who?

Sokka: Appa and I go way back. Don't we Appa?  
_(Appa pounces on Sokka)_  
Sokka: No! Easy! Down boy! No, up!  
Yue: Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention.

Yue: So how does this work?  
Sokka: You hanging on tight?  
Yue: Uh huh.  
Sokka: Yip… yip.  
Yue: Oh my goodness! Wow, I can't believe you do this every day.  
Sokka: Yeah, we pretty much live up here.  
Yue: Is it always this cold in the sky?  
Sokka: Not when you're with someone.  
Yue: It's beautiful up here.  
Sokka: Yeah.

Sokka: Woo! Yeah! Good times, good times… hey look!  
Yue: What's happening?  
Sokka: Oh no.

Sokka: Soot.  
Yue: What?  
Sokka: I've seen it before. Right before my village was attacked. It's soot mixed with snow.  
Yue: But why?  
Sokka: It's the Fire Nation. They've closed in on the North Pole. And from the looks of this stuff, I'd say there's a lot of them.

Sokka: What's wrong? We have to go!  
Yue: No Sokka, wait. I can't see you anymore. Not at all.  
Sokka: What? We're just friends.  
Yue: I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much. And it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else!  
Sokka: You don't love him do you? You don't even seem to like him.  
Yue: But I do love my people.  
Sokka: You're not marrying them.  
Yue: You don't understand. I have duties to my father, to my tribe, I have to do this. Goodbye.

Chief: I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission.  
Sokka: Count me in!  
Katara: Sokka!  
Chief: Be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward to recieve my mark if any of you accept my task.

Chief: Men, you'll all be infiltrating the Fire Nation navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms.  
Sokka: Hahaha.  
Han: What's your problem?  
Sokka: Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that.  
Han: Of course they do! These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers.  
Sokka: When? Like, a hundred years ago?  
Chief: Eighty–five.

Sokka: Now our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer.  
Sokka: His name is Zhao. Middle–aged, big sideburns, bigger temper.  
Chief: Sokka, I want you to tell everything you know to Han. He's leading this mission. Han, show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son–in–law.  
Sokka: Princess Yue is marrying you?  
Han: Yeah? What of it?  
Sokka: Nothing. Congratulations.

Han: Let me tell you So–ka I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest. And she comes with the most perks.  
Sokka: Perks?! What does that mean?  
Han: I mean Yue's nice and everything, but the points I gain with the chief aren't bad either.  
Sokka: Princess Yue is wasted on a self–absorbed weasel like you!  
Han: Woah, hang on. What do you care? You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe. How would you know of the political complexities of our life? No offense.  
Sokka: Ahhh!!!  
_(Sokka attacks Han)_  
Sokka: You're just a jerk without a soul! No offense!  
Chief: That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission!  
Han: Alright, fall in men! Everyone listen to what I say and we'll take out this Admiral Cho in no time.  
Sokka: It's Admiral Zhao!

Chief: Is something wrong Sokka?  
Sokka: _(Sarcastically)_ Oh no. Han's out there on a top secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine.  
Chief: Listen to me, I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you.  
Sokka: What? You want me to scrub the barracks?  
Chief: I want you to guard my daughter, Princess Yue.  
Sokka: _(Stunned)_ Sure… that shouldn't be too hard.

Episode: 20  
Katara: I can't believe I lost him.  
Sokka: You did everything you could. And now we need to do everything we can to get him back. Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's going to be fine.  
Katara: Okay. It's alright, you stay here Momo in case Aang comes back.  
Sokka: Yip yip.

Yue: Don't worry! Prince Zuko can't beg getting too far in this kind of weather.  
Katara: I'm not worried they'll getting away in the blizzard. I'm worried they won't.  
Sokka: They're not going to die in this blizzard. If we know anything it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive and we'll find them.

Sokka: Hey, this is some quality rope.  
Aang: We need to get to the oasis. The spirits are in trouble!  
_(Aang goes back to Zuko's unconscious body)_  
Aang: Wait! We can't just leave him here.  
Sokka: Sure we can. Let's go.  
Aang: No. If we leave him he'll die.  
Sokka: Yeah, this makes a lot of sense! Let's bring the guy whose constantly trying to kill us!

Sokka: Are you okay?  
Yue: I feel faint.  
Aang: I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble.  
Yue: I owe the Moon Spirit my life.  
Sokka: What do you mean?  
Yue: When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they are born, but I was born like I was asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father that I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon.

Katara: It's too late. It's dead.  
Iroh: You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you.  
Yue: Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back.  
Sokka: No! You don't have to do that!  
Yue: It's my duty Sokka.  
Sokka: I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!  
Yue: I have to do this.  
_(Yue gives her life to restore the Moon Spirit)_  
Sokka: No!  
_(Sokka holds Yue's body close to him)_  
Sokka: She's gone. She's gone.

Yue: Goodbye Sokka. I'll always be with you.

Chief: The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw a beautiful brave young woman become the Moon Spirit. I knew this day would come.  
Sokka: You must be proud.  
Chief: So proud… and sad.


	2. Book 2: Earth

Mary: I'm sorry for all the wait, I'm lazy and busy. If you think you could do it faster, you try doing this! Any way this is the best I can do, so if you see mistakes, don't bother telling me. Anyway I would like to say that nether Sydney or I own Avatar (maybe I can get it for my birthday) and we both own the story, and just to tell you we got the idea from a Sisters Grimm story of all his funny quotes. Once I find your Penname I will mention you. Any way, enjoy Sokka's craziness.

Prev. Chapter: Book 1  
Next Chapter: Book 3

Sokka, Gotta Love Him

Chapter 2: Earth

Episode: 1  
Paku: Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from a spirit oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it.  
Katara: Thank you Master Paku.  
Paku: Aang, these scrolls will help you master Water bending. But remember, they are no substitute for a real master.  
_(Aang looks back at Katara)_  
Paku: Sokka…  
_(Sokka looks on expectantly)_  
Paku: Take care, son.

_(The Earth benders greet Aang, Katara, and Sokka with an elaborate ceremony)_  
Sokka: Not bad. Not bad.

Aang: I told the general I'd help him… by going into the Avatar State.  
Katara: Aang, no! This is not the right way!  
Sokka: Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible.  
Katara: There's a right way to do this: practice, study, and discipline.  
Sokka: Or just blow it up and stop that Fire Lord.

General: This rare chi–enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy tenfold. In you, it may induce the Avatar State.  
Aang: Tenfold energy huh?  
_(Drinks tea, beings twitching)_  
Aang: _(Hyperactively)_ Is it working is it working? I can't tell. Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar State 'cause I don't have a good view of myself. Am I talking too loud?  
Sokka: I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death.

Sokka: Maybe I could shock you into the Avatar state.  
Aang: I love surprises.  
_(Sokka jumps out with Momo as his head)_  
Aang: Aaah!  
_(Pause)_  
Aang: Still not glowing.

Aang: Sokka, Sokka wake up.  
Sokka: Uh?  
Aang: I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State.  
Sokka: You sure?  
Aang: Yes.  
Sokka: Okay.  
Aang: Do you think the general will be mad?  
Sokka: What can he say? You're the Avatar, who knows better than you?

Sokka: Good… bird… horse… thingy.

Aang: I'm sorry Katara. I hope you never have to see me like that again.  
General: Ha, are you joking? That was almost perfect! We just have to find out a way to control you when you're like that.  
Aang: You're out of your mind.  
General: I guess we'll figure it out on our way to the Fire Nation.  
_(Sokka knocks the general out)_  
Sokka: Anyone have a problem with that?

Episode: 2  
Sokka: You guys are going to be done soon, right? We got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today.  
Katara: What, like you're ready to go right now naked guy?  
Sokka: I can be ready to go in two minutes. Seriously, whenever.

Sokka: Look I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me. We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows.

Lily: You got to focus less on the where and more on the going.  
Sokka: O—Ma—Shu.

Sokka: I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine.  
Aang: Yeah, thanks for the help but Appa hates going underground. And we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable.  
_(Cut to Aang, Katara, and Sokka under attack)_  
Fire Nation Solider: Launch!  
Aang, Katara, and Sokka: Ahhh!  
_(Cut back to Aang, Katara, and Sokka returning to the hippies)_  
Sokka: Secret love cave, let's go.

Sokka: How far are we from the tunnel?  
Chong: Actually it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth.  
Sokka: Labyrinth?  
Chong: I'm sure we'll figure it out.  
Lily: All we need to do is trust in love… according to the curse.  
Sokka: Argh! Curse?

Sokka: That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!

Katara: Its okay Appa, we'll be fine… I hope.  
Sokka: We will be fine. All we need is a plan, Chong, how long do those torches last?  
Chong: Uh, about two hours each.  
Lily: And we have five torches so that's 10 hours.  
Sokka: It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!  
Lily: Oh… right.

Katara: Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you'd lead us too.  
Sokka: This doesn't make any sense, we've already came through this way.  
Chong: We don't need a map, we just need love. The little guy knows it.  
Aang: Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map also.

Chong: The tunnels, they're a-changing. It must be the curse! I knew we shouldn't have come down here!  
Sokka: _(Sarcastically)_Right… if only we listened to you.

_(The cave collapses and divides the group into two, Sokka and the hippies on one side and Katara and Aang on the other. Sokka desperately tries to dig through the collapsed wall)_  
Chong: Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you have us.  
_(Pause)_  
Sokka: Aaahhh!

Moku: Aw, great! Your plans have lead us to another dead end!  
Sokka: At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here- Moku.  
Chong: Woah woah, Wait a minute, we're thinking of ideas? 'Cause I've had an idea for an hour now.  
Sokka: Yes! We're all thinking of ideas!  
Chong: Well, then listen to this. If love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song.  
_(Sokka slaps his forehead)_

Chong: Hey! Those things are music lovers!  
Sokka: _(Singing)_Badger moles, coming toward me. come on guys, help me out.

Katara: Sokka!  
Sokka: How did you guys get out?  
Aang: Just like the legend says, we let love lead the way.  
Sokka: Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead our way.  
Katara: Why is your forehead all red?  
Chong: Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the Avatar.  
_(Sokka slaps his forehead again)_

Chong: Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey.  
Sokka: Just play your songs.

Sokka: The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about. The destination. I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of-  
_(Aang, Katara, and Sokka see the city of Omashu now under Fire Nation control)_  
Sokka: Oh no…

Episode: 3  
Aang: This is horrible.  
Katara: But we have to move on.  
Aang: No. I'm going in to find Bumi.  
Katara: Aang, stop! We don't even know if Bumi is still—  
Aang: What? Still what?  
Sokka: …Around.  
Katara: I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you Earthbending.  
Aang: This isn't about finding a teacher. This is about finding my friend.

Sokka: A secret passage? Why didn't we just use this last time?  
_(Aang opens the pipe. Horrible sludge pours out)_  
Aang: Does that answer your question?

Sokka: They won't let go! Help!

Fire Nation Soldier: Wait! What's the matter with him?  
Katara: Uh… he has pentapox, sir. Um… it's highly contagious.  
Sokka: Ahhhh, it's so awful I'm dying!  
Katara: And deadly!  
Fire Nation Soldier: Hey, I think I've heard of pentapox. Didn't your cousin Chang die of it? We better go wash our hands… and burn our clothes!

Resistance Fighter: Fine, but there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How are we going to get them all out?  
Sokka: Suckers!  
_(Pause)_  
Sokka: You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox.

Sokka: The marks make you look sick, but you got to act sick too. You gotta sell it!  
Old Man: Ohhh… ohhhh…  
Sokka: Now that's what I'm talking about!  
Old Man: Years of practice.

Sokka: No! Bad Fire Nation baby!  
_(The baby begins to cry)_  
Sokka: Oh, alright.

Sokka: You realize we're probably walking right into a trap.

Katara: We've got to get the baby out of here!  
Sokka: Way ahead of ya.

Mai: How are you going to fight without your bending?  
_(Sokka's boomerang comes out of nowhere)_  
Sokka: I seem to manage!

Episode: 4  
Sokka: Hey, you taking us down for a reason?  
_(Appa continues to drift downward, Aang is lost in thought)_  
Sokka: Aang! Why are we going down?  
Aang: What? I didn't even notice.  
Sokka: Are you noticing now?

Sokka: Is something wrong?  
Aang: I know this is going to sound weird, but I think the swamp is calling to me.  
Sokka: Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?  
Aang: No, I— I think it wants us to land there.  
Sokka: No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land there to land on.  
Aang: I don't know. Bumi said to learn Earthbending I would have to wait and listen. And now I'm actually hearing the Earth. Do you want me to ignore it?  
Sokka: Yes!

Katara: I don't know. There's something ominous about that place.  
Sokka: See! Even Appa and Momo don't like it here.  
Aang: Okay, since everyone feels so strongly about this, bye swamp. Yip yip!  
Sokka: You better throw in an extra "yip", we gotta move!

Katara: Sokka, you've got an elbow leech.  
Sokka: Where? WHERE?  
Katara: Where do you think?  
Sokka: Why do things keep on attaching to me?

Sokka: We better speed things up.  
Aang: Maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp.  
Sokka: Aang, these are just plants. Do you want me to say "Please" and "Thank you" as I swing my machete back and forth?  
Katara: Maybe you should listen to Aang. Something about this place feels… alive.  
Sokka: I'm sure there are lots of things that are "alive" here. And if we don't want to wind up getting eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can.

Katara: Appa! Momo?  
Sokka: There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them. We'll have to make camp for the night.  
_(A large bubble bursts)_  
Katara: What was that?  
Sokka: Nothing, just swamp gas. Look, there's nothing supernatural going on here.  
_(A weird bird shrieks into the night)_  
Sokka: I think we should build a fire.

Aang: Sokka, the longer we're here the more I think you shouldn't be doing that.  
Sokka: No, I asked the swamp it said that this was fine. Right swamp? _(Sokka imitating the swamp)_No problem Sokka!

Katara: Does anyone else get the feeling we're being watched?  
Sokka: Please, we're all alone out here.  
_(Glowing eyes appear from the darkness)_  
Aang: Except for them.  
Sokka: Right. Except for them.

Sokka: Aang! Stupid swamp, dumb ugly vines! Katara! You think you're so tough!  
_(Sokka sees a ghostly apparition that resembles Princess Yue)_  
Sokka: Hello…? Yue?  
Sokka: This is just a trick of the light— swamp gas. I hit my head last night. I'm going crazy.  
Yue: You didn't protect me.  
Sokka: Huh…

Sokka: What do you guys think you're doing? I've been looking all over for you!  
Katara: Well, I've been wandering around looking for you!  
Aang: I was chasing some girl.  
Katara: What girl?  
Aang: I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress.  
Sokka: Well, there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations.

Katara: I thought I saw mom.  
Sokka: Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here.  
Katara: You saw something too?  
Sokka: I thought I saw Yue, but that doesn't prove anything. Look, I think about her all the time and you saw mom, someone you miss a lot.

Aang: What about me? I didn't know the girl I saw. And all our visions lead us right here.  
Sokka: Okay, so where's here? The middle of the swamp?  
Katara: Yeah… the center.  
Aang: It's the heart of the swamp. It's been calling us here. I knew it.  
Sokka: It's just a tree. It can't call anyone. For the last time, there's nothing after us. And there's nothing magical happening here.  
Aang, Katara, Sokka: Aaaahhhh!

Aang: We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land.  
Sokka: He's the Avatar. Stuff like that happens to us a lot.

Katara: So who are you then?  
Swamp Mystic: I protect the swamp from folks who want to hurt it. Like this fellow with his big knife.  
Sokka: See? Completely reasonable. Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it.

Swamp Mystic: Oh the swamp is a mystical place alright. It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the banyon grove tree. I heard it calling me just like you did.  
Sokka: Sure you did. It seems real chatty.

Sokka: Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to find Appa and Momo.

Country Waterbender: How you like that possum chicken?  
Sokka: Tastes just like artic hen. So why are you guys so interested in eating Appa? You got plenty of those big things wandering around.  
Country Waterbender: You want me to eat ol' Slim? He's like a member of the family.  
Sokka: Nice Slim.  
Country Waterbender: He don't eat no bugs. That's people food.

Sokka: Well, I hope you realize now that there was nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp.  
Katara: What about the visions?  
Sokka: I told you we were hungry! I'm eating a giant bug!  
Aang: But what about when the tree showed me were Appa and Momo were?  
Sokka: That's Avatar stuff, that doesn't count. The only thing I can't figure out is how you made the tornado that sucked us down.  
Swamp Mystic: I can't do any of that. I just bend the water in the plants.  
Sokka: Well, no accounting for weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp.

Episode: 5  
Sokka: What are you doing in my mouth? Momo, you need to be a little more sensitive to my boundaries.

Sokka: Wait! My boomerang!  
Katara: There's no time!  
Sokka: Oh, I see! So there's time to get your scrolls and time to get your staff, but no time for my boomerang?  
Katara: That's correct!  
Sokka: Oh.

Aang: Sorry about your boomerang Sokka.  
Sokka: I feel like I've lost part of my identity. Imagine if you lost your arrow. Or if Katara lost her… hair loopies.

Shopkeeper: Here's your produce, ponytail guy.  
Sokka: I used to be boomerang guy.

Aang: Having a huge festival in your honor is great. But frankly, it's just nice to be appreciated.  
Sokka: And it's nice to appreciate their deep fried festival food.

Sokka: Now a torch! That's a nice prop! It's bright, dangerous, smells manly… but I'm not sure if I could carry it off.

Sokka: So some people don't like you. Big deal! There's a whole nation of Firebenders who hate you. Now lets bust you out of here.  
Aang: I can't.  
Sokka: Sure you can! A little _(enthusiastically)_"hoo", "swish swish swish", "Airbending slice!" and we're on our way.

Katara: I think what "Master Swish" is trying to say is that you're suppose to be out saving the world. You can't do that locked up in here.  
Aang: I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer either. I need you guys to help prove my innocence.  
Sokka: How are we going to do that? The crime happened over 300 years ago.  
Aang: That's okay Sokka. For some reason I thought you were an expert detective.  
Sokka: Well, I guess I could be classified as such.  
Katara: Yeah, back home he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky.  
Sokka: Everyone wanted to blame it on the polar leopard, but I figured out it was Old Man Jargo wearing polar leopard boots. _(Sokka starts rambling)_See, a real 800–pound polar leopard would have left much deeper tracks. Okay, I guess I am pretty good.

Aang: So, you'll help me with my case?  
Sokka: Fine, but I'm going to need some new props.  
_(Sokka appears with a hat with magnifying monocle)_  
Sokka: I'm ready.  
_(Katara stifles a laugh)_  
Sokka: What?

Sokka: This temple and this statue were cut from the same stone. And we know that this statue was built after Chin died.  
Katara: So if they were built at the same time that means—  
Sokka: Shhh! I want to solve it! That means Kyoshi never set foot in this temple!  
Katara: That's a big hole in the mayor's story, but it's not enough to prove Aang's innocence.  
Sokka: You're right. We need to go to Kyoshi Island.  
Katara: Where'd you get that?

Sokka: So, uh… what's Suki up too? Is she around?  
Village Elder: Actually, she and the other warriors left to fight in the war. You kids had a big impact on Suki. She said you inspired her, that she wanted to help change the world.  
Sokka: Oh, well… that's great.

Village Elder: The clerics tell us these relics are still connected to her spirit. That's her kimono.  
Katara: She had exquisite taste.  
Village Elder: Please don't touch!  
Sokka: These fans… they were her weapons no?  
Village Elder: Also refrain from touching the fans.

Katara: Wait a minute. Big feet? Little footprints? There's no way—  
Sokka: Ahem. Special outfit, hat and pipe, these things mean anything to you?  
Katara: _(Mockingly)_ You're right. I'm sorry. Please.  
Sokka: Aha! There's no way Kyoshi could have made that footprint! And therefore there is nothing linking her to the crime scene!  
Katara: Brilliant, Sokka.  
_(Katara rolls her eyes)_

Sokka: 370 years? What! Are you sure it was today?  
Village Elder: Seeing how it's Kyoshi Day, yes. I'm sure.  
Sokka: This ceremony didn't take place at sunrise. It took place at sunset. Look at the shadows.  
Katara: They point east so the sun must have been in the west.  
Village Elder: So what?  
_(Sokka shoves Katara aside)_  
Katara: Ahh!  
Sokka: If Kyoshi was at the ceremony at sunset she couldn't have been in Chin committing the crime. She has an alibi!  
_(Katara hits Sokka with his pipe)_

Sokka:: You can do it Aang. Just remember the evidence.  
Aang: Right… evidence. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm about to tell you what really happened and I will prove it with facts. Fact number one… uh…  
Sokka: The footprints.  
Aang: Oh, yeah! You see, I have very large feet.  
_(Pause)_  
Aang: Furthermore, your temple matches your statue. But… I was in a painting at sunset. So there you have it! I'm not guilty.  
Sokka: He's dead.

Sokka:: You can do it Aang. Just remember the evidence.  
Aang: Right… evidence. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm about to tell you what really happened and I will prove it with facts. Fact number one… uh…  
Sokka: The footprints.  
Aang: Oh, yeah! You see, I have very large feet.  
_(Pause)_  
Aang: Furthermore, your temple matches your statue. But… I was in a painting at sunset. So there you have it! I'm not guilty.  
Sokka: He's dead.

Sokka: What are you doing?  
Katara: Well, she is Aang's past life. Maybe wearing her stuff will trigger something.  
Sokka: I do believe in the power of stuff.

Sokka: Boomerang! You do always come back!

Sokka: What is this?  
Village Elder: That's our new festival food. Unfried dough, may we it eat it and be reminded how on this day the Avatar was not boiled in oil  
Crowd: Yay!  
Katara: Happy Avatar Day everyone.  
Sokka: This by far the worst town we've ever been too.

Episode: 6  
Sokka: It's pricey, but I really do like it.  
Katara: Then you should get it. You do deserve something nice.  
Sokka: I do, don't I? But it's too expensive. I shouldn't.  
Katara: Alright, then don't.  
Sokka: You know what? I'm going to get it.

Aang: Excuse me, but where is this Earthbending tournament exactly?  
Boy: It's on the island of Noneofya… none of your business!  
Sokka: Hahaha, oh I gotta remember that one.

Sokka: What was I thinking? I don't need a new bag, why'd you let me buy this?

Aang: Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here.  
_(Bolder hits stands)_  
Sokka: I guess that's why.  
Katara: This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other isn't it?  
Sokka: That's what I paid for.

Katara: How about The Boulder? He's got some good moves.  
Aang: I don't know, Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think Sokka?  
Sokka: Haha! Wooooo!

Xin Fu: Next match, The Boulder versus Fire Nation Man!  
Sokka: Boo! Booooo!

Fire Nation Man: Please to rise for Fire Nation national anthem. _(Singing)_ Fire Lord, my flame burns for thee!  
Sokka: Go back to the Fire Nation!  
_(The Boulder easily puts Fire Nation Man in a position of defeat)_  
Fire Nation Man: No! No please!  
Sokka: Yeah! Wooooo! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt! Yeah! Wooooo!

Xin Fu: Now… the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus your champion The Blind Bandit!  
Katara: She can't really be blind, it's just part of her character right?  
Aang: I think she is.  
Sokka: I think she is… going down!

Sokka: Go Aang! Avenge The Boulder!

Toph: Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?  
Aang: I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you.  
Sokka: Boo! No talking!  
Katara: Don't boo at him!

Sokka: I gotta admit, Now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt perfectly.  
Katara: _(Sarcastically)_That is a big relief.

Boy: Yeah, you better leave.  
Katara: Hey! I've got my eye on you.  
Sokka: _(Whispering)_Water Tribe.

Toph: What are you doing here "twinkle toes"?  
Aang: How did you know it was me?  
Sokka: Don't answer to "twinkle toes". It's not manly!  
Katara: You're the one whose bag matches his belt.

Sokka: Whoever took Aang and Toph left this.  
Katara: If you want to see your daughter again, bring 500 gold pieces to the arena. It's signed Xin Fu and The Boulder.  
Sokka: I can't believe it.  
_(Pause)_  
Sokka: I have The Boulder's autograph!

Aang: Hit it harder!  
Sokka: I'm trying!

Aang: Toph! What are you doing here?  
Toph: My dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world.  
Sokka: Well, we'd better get out of here. Before your dad changes his mind again.  
Toph: Good idea.

Aang: You're going to be a great teacher Toph.  
Toph: Speaking of which… I want to show you something  
Aang: Okay.  
_(Aang jumps down and is immediately walloped by Toph)_  
Toph: Now we're even. Um, I'll take the belt back.  
_(Sokka throws the belt which hits Toph in the head)_  
Sokka: Sorry.

Episode: 8  
Toph: Hey, you guys picked a great campsite. The grass is soft.  
Sokka: That's not grass. Appa's shedding.  
Katara: Oh gross.

Katara: Stop! Appa, stop!  
Sokka: It's not that bad Katara. It makes a great wig!  
Aang: And a great beard!  
Katara: I'm just glad we finally have another girl in our group because you two are disgusting.  
Toph: Excuse me, does anyone have a razor? 'Cause I got some hairy pits!  
_(The group all laughs)_

Toph: Huh! There's something coming toward us!  
Sokka: What is it?  
Toph: It feels like an avalanche… but also not an avalanche.  
Sokka: Your powers of perception are frightening.

Katara: Ever since you've joined us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful.  
Toph: What? Look here sugar queen. I gave up everything I had so I could teach Aang Earthbending. So don't you talk to me about being selfish!  
Katara: Sugar queen? Di— did you just slam the door in my face? How can you be so infuriating?  
Aang: Should we do something?  
Sokka: Hey, I'm just enjoying the show.

Sokka: How's a guy suppose to sleep with all this yelling and earthquaking!

Toph: That thing is back!  
Sokka: Well, how far away is it? Maybe we could close our eyes just for a few minutes…  
Aang: I don't think so Sokka.

Sokka: Okay, forget about setting up camp. I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep.

Katara: It could be Zuko. We haven't seen him since the North Pole.  
Toph: Whose Zuko?  
Sokka: Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail whose tracked us all over the world.  
Katara: What's wrong with ponytails, "Ponytail"?  
Sokka: This is a warrior's wolf tail.  
Katara: Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky!

Sokka: Anyway, whoever's chasing us couldn't have followed us here. So everyone shhhsh.  
_(Momo raises a ruckus)_  
Sokka: No Momo, shhhsh. Sleepy time.  
_(A column of smoke appears in the distance)_  
Sokka: Oh don't tell me.

Katara: Let's get out of here.  
Aang: Maybe we should face them, find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly.  
Sokka: Always the optimist.

Katara: It's those three girls from Omashu!  
Toph: We can take them! Three on three!  
Sokka: Actually Toph, there's four of us.  
Toph: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't count you — you know, no bending and all.  
Sokka: I can still fight!  
Toph: Okay, three on three plus Sokka.  
_(Sokka reacts angrily)_

Sokka: Well, we wanted to find out who they were and we found out. Now let's get out of here.

Sokka: Oh no, the sun is rising. We've been up all night with no sleep.  
Aang: Sokka, we'll be okay.  
Sokka: Are you sure? I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep and something happens? And something always happens!

Aang: _(Yawns)_ So, what's our plan?  
Toph: Don't know… too tired to think.  
Katara: I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap.  
Sokka: Yes… sleep.

Sokka: Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them. The plan right now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep.

Aang: What did I just do? I can't believe I yelled at my Earthbending teacher. Now she's gone.  
Katara: I know. We're all just trying to get used to each other. I was so mean to her.  
Sokka: Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks.  
Katara: Thanks Sokka.  
Sokka: No problem.

Sokka: Appa, come on! We need to go faster.  
Katara: He's too tired!  
Sokka: Not good, not good!

Sokka: Good try, but no.

Sokka: How you doing?  
Katara: Oh, you know!

Episode: 9  
Aang: Today's the day! Can you believe it? After all that time searching for a teacher I'm finally starting Earthbending. And this place, it's perfect! Don't you think? Sokka?  
Sokka: Mmmm…  
Aang: Oh, you're still sleeping huh?  
Sokka: _(Annoyed)_ Mmmm…  
Aang: _(Whispering)_Sorry.

Toph: Sorry snoozles, we'll do our Earthbending as quietly as we can.  
_(Toph throws Sokka in the air with Earthbending)_  
Sokka: Ahhh!  
_(Sokka jumps away mumbling)_

Sokka: You're awfully cute, but unfortunately for you you're made of meat. Just a bit closer… ahhh!  
_(Sokka falls into a hole and gets stuck)_  
Sokka: Gotcha!  
_(Sokka falls further into the hole)_  
Sokka: You are one lucky little meat creature.

Sokka: Look I'm sorry I hunted you, but that's just the natural order of things. Big things eat smaller things, nothing personal. But this time it didn't work out that way.  
_(Pause)_  
Sokka: I admit it, you're cute. Okay, you convinced me. If I get out of this alive it's a karmically–correct vegetarian existence for me. No meat… even though meat is so tasty.  
_(Pause as Sokka tries to get himself out. The little creature runs off and brings Sokka an apple)_  
Sokka: Hey, looks like my karma's already paying off! That's okay I got it.  
_(Sokka pitifully throws his boomerang)_  
Sokka: Now come back boomerang.

Sokka: Alright Karma person or thing or whoever's in charge of this stuff. If I can just get out of this situation alive, I will give up meat and sarcasm, okay? That's all I got. It's pretty much my whole identity. Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy. But I'm willing to be Sokka the veggies and straight–talk fellow. Deal?

Sokka: Aang! Thanks goodness. Have you got any meat?  
Aang: Sokka, are you okay?  
Sokka: Stop! Stop! You're going to pull my fingers off! And I don't think the rest of me is coming!  
Aang: Hmmm… I bet I can Airbend you out of here.  
Sokka: Seriously Aang, I know you're new at it, but I could use some Earthbending here. How about it?  
Aang: I can't. I can't do it.

Sokka: Well, if you can't Earthbend me out of here go get Toph.  
Aang: I can't.  
Sokka: You can't? Why not?  
Aang: It would just be really… uncomfortable.  
Sokka: _(Sarcastically)_ Uncomfortable. Well, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable.  
Aang: Thanks Sokka. This whole Earthbending thing really has me confused. There's no much pressure, everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position.  
Sokka: _(Still sarcastic)_ Awkward position, I think I know the feeling.  
Aang: If I try, I fail. But if I don't try I'm never going to get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place.  
Sokka: _(Sarcastically)_Hmm. How about that.

_(The little creature appears)_  
Sokka: Aang, this is my friend Fu–Fu Cuddly Poofs. Fu–Fu Cuddly Poofs, Aang.  
Aang: Awww, what a cute name for a little baby saber–tooth moose–lion cub.  
Sokka: Really? He looks nothing like a saber–toothed moose–lion.  
Aang: It's hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in. Wha cha doing out here little guy? Did you lose your mama?  
_(A roar as the mother saber–tooth moose–lion appears)_

Sokka: Aang, this is bad! You got to get me out of here!  
_(Aang tries to free Sokka with Airbending)_  
Sokka: This is really bad. Aang, please! You have to Earthbend me out! There's no other way!

Sokka: Please don't leave me again.

Toph: You did it! You're an Earthbender.  
Aang: I can't believe it!  
Sokka: Aw, this is a really wonderful touching moment. So could you get me out of here so I can give both of you a big snuggly hug?  
Aang: No problem Sokka.  
Toph: Actually you should probably let me do that. You're still a little new to this. You might accidentally crush him.  
Sokka: Yeah, no crushing please.

Katara: You found him!  
Sokka: The whole time I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what's really important. I realized—  
Aang: Hey Katara! Look at what I can do!

Episode: 10  
Sokka: Orchestra, huh? Well, la de da.  
Moles: Ma, ma, ma.

Sokka: There's no time for vacations.  
Aang: I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard every day with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrow off.  
Katara: Yah, wants wrong with having a little fun in are downfall?  
Sokka: Even if you do master all the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation. Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord? "Knock, knock. Hello Fire Lord? Anybody home?" I don't think so. We need some intelligent if we're gonna win this war._  
(Aang blows in his flute)  
_Mole: Ma

Sokka: I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy.

Sokka: Then it's settled. Aang I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation at… The Library.  
Toph: Hay what about me? When do I get to pick?  
Sokka: You gotta work a little longer here before you qualify for vacation time.  
Toph: Hum…

Professor: Of coarse there's a matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert, and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert is impossible to cross.  
Sokka: Professor, would you like to see are sky bison?

Wan Shi Tong: So who are you trying to destroy?  
Sokka: What no, no destroying. We're not in to that.  
Wan Shi Tong: Than why have you come here?  
Sokka: Ummm…. knowledge for knowledge sake?  
Wan Shi Tong: If you're going to lie to a all knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it.  
Sokka: I'm not lying, I'm here with the avatar, and he's the bridge between are worlds. He'll vogue for me.

Sokka: Oh, great spirit, cheack this out.  
_(makes dragonfly out of yarn)_  
Sokka: It's a special knot, It counts as knowledge.  
Wan Shi Tong: You're not very bright, are you?

Aang: Hey, look at these weird lion, turtle things.  
Sokka:_ (puts book in sack)_ I've seen weirder.

Sokka: Hello weird fox thing.  
Professor: Seems it's trying to assist you.  
Sokka: Um, sure. I guess I'll follow you.

Katara: Sokka, try entering that date form the Parchment you took.  
Sokka: Shhh! Katara, not in front of the fox. He's with the owl.

Katara: Wait, what happened to the sun?  
Aang: Great, you must've broken it.  
Sokka: It's not broken. The sun is behind the moon. It's a solar eclipse. It's literally the darkest day in fire nation history.  
(Sokka grabs Aang)  
Sokka: Now I get it. Something awful happened on that day. I don't know what but I do know why.  
(Shakes Aang)  
Sokka: Fire benders lose there power on a solar eclipse.  
(Aang falls)  
Sokka: Sorry.

Aang: You can't possibly check every single date.  
Sokka: I don't have to. We just need to check every single date before Sozin's comet arrives. Because after that... well, try not to think about that.

Wan Shi Tong: Your water bending won't do you any good here. I've studied northern water style, southern water style, even foggy swamp style.  
(Sokka smacks him with book)  
Sokka: That called Sokka style, Learn it!

Episode: 11  
Sokka: You think if we dig up the giant owl, he'll give us a ride.

Sokka: Can't you watch where you're…  
Toph: No

Katara: Come on guys we need to stick together.  
Sokka: If I sweat anymore, I don't think that'll be a problem.

Katara: Sokka, you shouldn't be eating strange plants.  
Sokka: There's water trapped inside.  
Katara: I don't know  
Sokka: Suit yourself, its very thirst quenching though. Drink cactus juice, it'll quench ya, nothing quencher, it's the quenchest.

Sokka: Who let Toph on fire?

Sokka: How'd we get out here in the middle of the ocean?

Katara: What was that?  
Sokka: It's a giant mushroom. Maybe it's friendly. Mushy giant mushroom. Mushy giant friend.

Sokka: (after Momo splashed water) No! Momo, you killed us all.  
Katara: No he didn't.  
Sokka: Right Bending.

Katara: Sokka let me see the scrolls you got from the library.  
Sokka: What I didn't steal anything. Who told you? I t was you, you ratted me out.  
Katara: I was there, remember.

Sokka: I think my head's starting to clear out the cactus juice. (Eats something off the wall) Ewww… It tastes like raw penguin blubber.  
Katara: You've been crazy on cactus juice, and you just licked something you found on a cave wall?  
Sokka: I have a natural cursory.

_(Sokka thinks he is beating someone up)  
_Katara: Sokka, nothings there.  
Sokka; Maybe my head hasn't cleared out the cactus juice.

Episode: 12  
Katara**:** Water banding Bomb!  
Sokka: Good, 5,000 year old maps from the sprit library. Just splash some water on them.  
Katara: Sorry

Sokka: To Ba Sing Se we go no distractions.  
Family: Hello fellow refugees.

Katara: Peaceful fairy ride, or deadly pass.  
_(Sokka glares at Katara)_

Family: The serpent's pass. Only the truly desperate take that that deadly route.  
Toph: Deadly route. Great pick Sokka.  
Sokka: But we are despite.

Sokka: Is there a problem?  
Suki: Yah, I got a problem with you. I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think your hilarious, and let me guess, you traveling with the avatar.  
Sokka: Do I know you?  
Suki: You mean you don't remember? Maybe you'll remember this.  
_(Suki kisses Sokka)  
_Sokka: Suki!

Sokka: This is the serpents pass. I thought it would be more wined like a serpent. I guess they misnamed it.

Sokka: Your right, your right. You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. (pause) Wait! Oh, never mind, I thought I saw a spider.

Sokka: (after angry serpent attacks them) I think I know why it's called the serpents pass.

Sokka: Suki, you know about giant sea monsters. Make it go away.  
Suki: Just 'cause I live near the Unigi, doesn't mean I'm an expert.  
Sokka: (holding up momo) Oh, great and powerful sea serpent, please except this humble and tasty offering. Thank You.

Sokka: You're doing great, just follow the sound of my voice.  
Toph: It's hard to ignore.

Toph: I can't swim  
Sokka: (taking off shoes) I'm coming Toph.  
_(Suki jumps in)  
(!Extra for Avatar fans!)  
_Toph: Oh, Sokka you saved me. (Kisses Suki)  
Suki: Actually, It's me.  
Toph: Oh. You can let me drown now.

Sokka: There's the wall! Now it's nothing but smooth sailing from here.  
Women: Oh, no!  
Sokka: What's wrong?  
Women: The baby's coming!  
Sokka: What? Now? Can't you hold it in or something?  
Katara: Sokka, calm down. I helped Gran-Gran deliver lots of babies back home.  
Sokka: This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal! This is a real, human, thing!  
Katara: It's called a baby, and I helped her deliver lots of those, too.

Katara: Sokka, where's that water? OK Ying, get ready to push. One two, three, PUSH!  
_(Sokka faints)  
_  
Toph: So? Do you want to go see the baby, or you going to faint like an old lady again?  
Sokka: No, no. I'm fine.

Sokka: (To baby) It's so squishy looking.

Chapter: 13  
General: Not for long. To stop it I've sent an elite plaque or earthbenders called the Tera Team.  
Sokka: That's a good group name. Very chetchy.

General: We're doomed!  
Sokka: Get a hold of yourself man.  
General: Your right, I'm sorry.  
Toph: Maybe you'd like the avatars help now?  
General: Yes please.

Aang: So the question is, how are we gonna stop that thing?  
Sokka: Why are you all looking at me?  
Aang: You're the idea guy.  
Sokka: So I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure.  
Katara: And also the complain guy.  
Sokka: That part I don't mind.

Sokka: It's so dark in here. I can't see anything.  
Toph: Oh no, what a nightmare.  
Sokka: Sorry.

_(Katara: freezes someone)  
_Sokka: This will work. Thanks.

Sokka: Look, I'm the plan guy, and you're the cut stuff up with waterbending guys. Together we're Team Avatar.

Sokka: Come on Team Avatar, don't quit now. We're… I mean you're almost there.

Aang: Everyone, the whole world, is counting on us.  
Sokka: Good tequniqe little sister, keep it up. Don't forget to breath.  
Katara: You know I am just about sick and tired of telling what to do all day. Your like a chattering hog-monkey.  
Sokka: Just bend the slurry women.  
_(Katara splashes Sokka)_

Sokka: I'd just like to sat good effort out there Team Avatar.  
Katara: Enough with the Team Avatar stuff. No matter how many times you say it, it's not gonna catch on.  
Sokka: How about, The Boomerang Squad. See it's good 'cause it has Aang in it. Boomer-aang.  
Aang: I kinda like that one.  
Katara: Let's talk about this on are way to the city.  
Sokka: The Aang Gang?  
Katara: Sokka.  
Sokka: The Fearsome Foursome  
Toph: Your crazy.  
Sokka: What we're fearsome.

Chapter: 14  
Katara: I can't believe we made it into Ba Sing Se in one piece.  
Sokka: Hay, don't jinx it. We still could be attacked by some giant, exploding Fire Nation spoon, of find out the city's been submerged in a ocean full of killer shrimp.  
Toph: Have you been hitting the cactus juice again?  
Sokka: I'm just saying, weird stuff happens to us.  
_(Some weird guy sit's by them)_

Katara: Don't worry Aang. We'll find Appa.  
Aang: It's such a big city.  
Sokka: He's a giant bison. Where can someone possibly hide it.  
_(See's how big the city is)  
_Sokka: Oh.

Ju Dee: This is the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se, home to the shops, restraints, and the university.  
Sokka: Yah, we met a prof. from Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an echent, underground library where we discovered information about the war that is absolutely important for the King to here.  
Ju Dee: Isn't history wonderful. Look here's one of the oldest buildings in the Middle Ring, Town Hall.  
Sokka: Is that women deaf. She only hears every other word I say.

Ju Dee: You request for an audience with the Earth King Is being processed, and should be Passed through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual.  
Sokka: A month?  
Ju Dee: 6 to 8 weeks actually.

Aang: I'm mastering every element. How hard can manners be? Good afternoon mister Sokka, Water Tribe, Katara, Water Tribe, Lord Momo, of the Momo dynasty. You're Momo-ness.  
Sokka: Avatar Aang, how do you go on?  
_(the two keep bowing and head butt)  
_Toph: Katara: might be able to pull it off, but you two would be lucky to be passed as bus boys.  
Sokka: But I feel so fancy

Aang: Earth  
Sokka: Fire. Oh

Aang: Where are they?  
Sokka: Look I came up with a back up plan. We dress Momo like a ghost OK, he flys by the gurads, creating a distracting, and then we blast a hole in the wall…  
Aang: Or maybe we can go in with these guys. Toph said we might pass as bus boys.  
Sokka: OK but remember that Momo ghost plan. I think it's a winner.

Chapter: 15  
Sokka: Ah, poetry  
(animal kicks him through window)  
Sokka: I am so sorry, something struck me in the rear. I just wound up... here.  
(girls giggle)  
Woman: 5, 7, then 5, syllables make a haiku, remarkable oof.  
Sokka: They call me Sokka, that is in the water tribe. I am not an oof.  
Woman: Tittering monkey, in the spring he climbs tree tops, and thinks himself tall.  
Girls: Ohhhhh...  
Sokka: You think you're so smart, with your fancy little words. This is not so hard.  
Girls: Ohhhh...  
Woman: Whole season are spent, mastering the form, the style, none calls it easy.  
Sokka: I calls it east, like I paddle my canoe, I'll paddle yours too.  
Woman: There's nut, and there's fruits. In fall the clean plums drop, always to be squashed.  
Sokka: Squish, squash, sling that slang. I'm always right back at ya, like my boomerang.  
(girls continue to giggle)  
Sokka: That's right, I'm Sokka, it's pronounced with an okka, young ladies, I rock ya!  
(Everyone stares angerly)  
(Sokka counts 6 on his hands)  
Big Man: That's one too many syllables, bub.  
(Sokka gets thrown out)  
Sokka: (glum) poetry.

Chapter: 17  
Katara: We found a printer to make our posters.  
Sokka: Hay, I thought designing the lost Appa poster was my job. I've been working all day on my Appa.  
Aang: Sokka, the arrow is on Appa;s head.  
Sokka: This is his head.  
Katara: Why are feet coming out of it?  
Sokka: Those are his horns. I haven't seen him in a while, OK  
Toph: It looks just like him to me.  
Sokka: Thank you. I worked really… Why do you feel the need to do that?

Aang: We need to find away to jog his real memories.  
Sokka: Maybe Katara could kiss him. That should bring something back.  
Katara: Maybe you should kiss him, Sokka.  
Sokka: Hay, just an idea.  
Aang: A bad one.  
Sokka: Ooo, wait I got it.  
_(Puts weed in Jet's mouth)  
(Pause)  
_Jet: I don't think its working.

Chapter: 18  
Katara: we have to be careful. Long Fang probably warned the King that we're coming.  
Sokka: Why would you assume that? If you ask me, I think we're just gonna sail fight through and… agggg!

Sokka: Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta go some where.  
_(Kicks the door and nothing happens)  
_

Chapter 19  
King: The avatar, you're the avatar?  
Sokka; No, him.

Toph: It's gone!  
Sokka: Oh, don't tell me… That's Ok, still got my positive attitude.

Sokka: Looks like Long Fang is long gone.

Chapter: 20  
Sokka: Good inside him isn't enough. Tell me when he has good outside of him too.


End file.
